Here With Me
by whatevergirl
Summary: 'Clark is so manly that when he has sex it is life changing for both parties.' or 'The one where Clark gets Richard pregnant.' In response to a request that I was emailed.
1. Chapter 1

_Superman Returns is not mine. I make no money from writing this._

* * *

Richard had known Clark was Superman since they rescued him. The moment he had seen him with that sopping wet hair falling over his forehead, the reporter had known. Of course, his attentions had been on other things at the time, so he had not really pondered it. He had been trying to get the seaplane flying.

It was while they were sat at the Daily Planet office, waiting to see if Superman would wake up after lying in a coma for two and a half days that Richard even thought about it again. That face... it had been so clear who Superman was that he did not understand Lois.

Not that he understood his fiancée very well anyway. He did not know what she had against Clark; he was friendly, thoughtful and always quick to offer a smile. It hurt to hear her refer to him as a dumb hic, as though where he grew up defined him so completely.

He wondered why she couldn't see who he really was. They had been in that plane together; in fact, she had been staring into his face while Richard had been trying to get them to lift off. How did she not recognise Clark in him?

What if she had? What if her refusal to speak up was that she had seen Clark and was preparing to tell Richard to back off? Or, what if she was waiting to see if Superman survived so she knew if Richard could continue being a placeholder? He was perfectly aware that he was. He knew that everyone in the office held the same opinion. He had a feeling only Lois wasn't actually conscious of it.

He realised he couldn't sit here and let Clark suffer though. Maybe Lois would be key to helping him wake up. People in comas could still hear things, right? And, Lois would never forgive herself if he did die and she hadn't been there to see him at all.

Richard sighed, glancing back at his uncle before walking over to his fiancée. He could not continue to be selfish. If Lois and Superman needed each other, the only reasonable thing to do would be to aid them, especially as the two of them seemed to need a kick up the backside to get moving with it.

"Lois?"

"Yeah?" She was clinging to Jason and he saw her hand reach up to her eye...

"We can leave whenever you're ready. I mean, you don't have to be here." He tried to smile, despite the pain he was feeling. Clark was a good guy. Lois was a wonderful person. He couldn't not help them.

"Where else would I be?"

He looked up at the news programme, before turning his eyes back on her.

"I could drive?" He kept his voice soft, light... trying to keep his emotions hidden.

Lois spent a long time staring into Jason's eyes, as though trying to read what he thought without using words. Her gaze wandered over to the picture Jason had drawn in the time they had been back; of Superman saving their family.

She nodded and Richard felt his heart breaking. He picked up his son's coat, helping him put it on before pulling the boy up into his arms.

Jason was Superman's son. He'd noticed this the previous winter. Richard had slipped over on a bridge while the two of them had been out; Jason had stopped him tumbling into the icy water below. He had thanked his son for saving him, assured the child he was okay and they had gone home. He hadn't mentioned it to Lois though. He had kept it to himself.

Surely, if he woke up, Superman wouldn't come and continue on the life Richard had been leading. Clark was a kind person. He wouldn't do that.

Later on, in the car, Richard simply assured Lois he would be there. He meant it in more than one way. He would wait for her to come out the hospital, in the car. He would also be there when she made her decision. He would be there as a fiancé or a friend, whatever she needed.

* * *

Clark stirred, his eyes flickering as Lois' words echoed in his head.

"Come back and be with me. Come back and be with Jason; your son."

He was not alone.

He went to see the boy later that night. He looked around that bedroom and then headed out the window. He heard his son shout goodnight to him. He saw Lois lighting up outside. He smiled at her and told her he was always around.

However, just before leaving he glanced through the rest of the house and he saw Richard. Richard was sat on the side of the bath, fully dressed. He was sobbing quietly into his hands. Clark felt an ache in his heart.

As Superman, he was someone many people looked up to. He was here to save humanity.

As Superman, he had driven a wedge between Richard and Lois. It hadn't even occurred to him earlier, but he thought about the last time he had deliberately stopped by. Lois and Richard and been chatting in the kitchen, perhaps not about something people usually discussed, but it had not been a terribly awkward conversation.

Now, Richard was alone and in tears, and Lois was back to scanning the sky.

He fretted about it for the rest of the night. He almost wished that Richard had been horrible, that he had been nasty... He felt terrible for wishing such things about a lovely man, but it would have been easier for him. He could have swooped in and saved Lois and Jason from a bad person.

Instead, he felt worry for Richard. Lois was a flighty person. He had meant it when he told Jimmy he had never expected her to settle down. It was obvious that Richard was not the centre of her world. He held a place in her heart, but it didn't seem to be a large one. Superman was in an unexpected position of wanting to swoop in and save Richard from a bad relationship with Lois.

He didn't know what to do.

It turned out to be Richard who approached him the next day. Lois had been in before Clark had turned up, but Richard came at about half nine, having dropped Jason off at school first. He had walked straight over to Clark's desk, ignoring his uncle Perry who was shouting at him to come over, and he had asked to have a word with Clark.

He had agreed and they headed into Richard's office.

"You're Superman, aren't you?" Richard asked softly, his light blue eyes boring into Clark's.

"I... What?"

"We pulled you out of that water and your hair wasn't slicked back. Glasses don't make that much of a difference. Then you disappear for the length of time Superman was in a coma?"

"You... Well, I-"

"Not only that, but five years? You went on a trip for five years and then happened to come back just as Superman reappeared. If Lois hadn't been so such that it wasn't you, I think I would have connected it all sooner."

"No one was meant to..." He muttered, sounding like a petulant child.

"I'm sorry." Richard was looking sorrowfully at him. It made Clark frown.

"What for?"

"I feel like I'm living your life. I live with Lois, who is in love with you. I live with your son. I-"

"No. Richard. There is nothing for you to apologise for. I should say sorry. I feel like I am ripping your life apart."

"You aren't." He replied softly. "It was already in pieces."

"I'm not sure what Lois is like when I'm not there, but..."

"Clark, stop. Whatever is going on, have you tried to pull me and Lois apart intentionally?"

"Of course not."

"That is all I need to know."

Richard held a hand out and Clark shook it, the guilt was lifting. He grasped the strong hand and smiled.

"Should we go for a drink later?"

"Together?" Gaped Clark, who had not been expecting Richard to automatically try and become friends. He had been expecting some anger, some indignation. Richard truly was a good man.

"Yes, together. As fun as it is to go sit in a bar on my own, I'd prefer it if you were there too. Oh... Do you have the time?" Richard suddenly looked nervous, giving him a wide eyed stare that Clark found he couldn't reject.

"The world can manage an evening on its own, I'm sure."

"It can try, but if you need to go then don't worry about me; just go."

"Thank you."

* * *

Richard met up with Clark in a small bar. It was not the one that Jimmy always gravitated towards, and it wasn't one that Lois really liked either, but they had the with the sound off and subtitles on, quiet music playing in the background and Richard found it relaxing.

"Beer?" He asked Clark as the man came over to him.

"Oh, please."

Richard grinned and ordered two. Clark looked good. Richard had never seen him out of the suit he wore to work... or the suit he wore while saving the world, actually; but now he was wearing an old looking pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with another shirt over the top. He was wearing a pair of jeans, but with a dark green polo shirt.

"Can you even get drunk?" He wondered aloud as they headed over to an out of the way table.

"Yeah... I have the same type of digestive system, but I just process things slightly different."

"What do you mean?"

"I can get drunk, but I'll be sober pretty quick. It's the sun that feeds my body a large portion of its energy."

"So... daytime you sober up quicker than night time?"

"Probably. I don't get drunk in the day."

"You poor, poor person. The life experiences you must have missed out on. So, you've never gotten so drunk that even after going to bed and getting up the next day, you aren't sober yet?"

"People actually do that?"

"Yeah." Richard laughed, he had been teasing, but the surprise in Clark's face was too funny. "Did it not happen in wherever you grew up, or did you manage to avoid those crowds?"

"I'm from Smallville and... I never really monitored how drunk people got."

Richard grinned and slung an arm over Clark's shoulders as he finished his first pint.

"Ready for another?"

"It's my round. You sit down."

"Yes sir."

Clark smirked at him, but stood up and headed over to the bar again. Richard grinned. Clark was so much more interesting outside the office; he didn't understand why his fiancé failed to notice him. He'd have to ask something about that later.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"How is it being back?"

"Different. I knew some things would change, but I never even considered technology."

"Huh... Not much of that in outer space, I guess."

"Not so much, no. None that I'm telling you about."

"Aww, what if I wanted to write about aliens?"

"And here I thought I was enough for you." Laughed Clark, grinning wider as he watched Richard's face light up in amusement.

"Always. I wouldn't betray our relationship with some other alien, no matter how much cooler he or she was." Richard completely failed to keep the straight face he had been trying for, he ended up chuckling. He tried to hide it by taking a drink, but his eyes were shining in mirth.

"Cooler than me? Oh, Richard. I never knew I was such a disappointment."

"It's ok. I forgive you." They both sat grinning like idiots for a few moments.

Richard could remember doing stuff like this with Lois. They used to go out for meals and he would make a bunch of sarcastic comments, though it had been on different topic matter than aliens, and she had responded with her own biting sarcasm until they had ended up in fits of laughter.

She had always been a little distant though. He had loved her with his whole heart and she had accepted it but not been able to fully return the sentiment. He had thought it would change with time. He had expected that when they got engaged things would improve, but it hadn't. They had been engaged for over three years and she refused to discuss wedding plans.

He had heard Jimmy commenting more than once to different people (because Jimmy was actually one of the worst gossips in the bullpen) that Lois would bite someone's head off if they asked when the date was. He probably didn't realise that even Richard wasn't allowed to ask that question.

He finished his beer, melancholy seeping into him. He missed Lois. He slept behind her every night, but she was growing ever more distant. Clark pushed another pint in front of him.

"Huh?"

"You were miles away. But you're getting the next two rounds."

Richard didn't expect to be here for another two rounds, but he managed a smile and nodded his head.

"Do you ever feel angry at Lois?"

"What about?"

"She doesn't notice you. You see her every day and she doesn't see who you are."

"It... did. In some ways."

"Did... Did I hurt you?" Richard shifted closer, so that their knees pressed together.

"When?"

"You came back and I was there, in your place. I'm with Lois and with your son and..." Richard's face crumbled. Clark reached out and pulled him close. Richard fit neatly into his arms, even half in his lap as he was. It was a safe feeling possibly because he knew it was Clark holding him, more than the fact that it was Superman.

Richard found he trusted Clark completely.

"As you said to me earlier, you did not do it on purpose. It was a shock, but I really do like you."

Richard wrapped his arms around Clark for a long moment before shifting back into his seat and picking up his beer.

* * *

Clark stumbled slightly as they headed out the door. Richard was clinging to his arm, but still capable of walking under his own power.

"Home?" Clark asked.

"Yours. Not mine." Replied Richard. His words weren't too slurred, but Clark wrapped an arm around his friend's slim waist.

"This way."

"Far?"

"A bit."

"Taxi."

"We can fly."

"'Kay."

Richard wrapped his arms around Clark's shoulders, smiling when he felt Clark's arms slip around his waist.

"What's the fee?"

"Umm..." Clark tried to think. He didn't want to charge Richard.

"Here." Richard stretched up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Clark's lips.

The hero let out a startled hum, but leaned down to kiss the smaller man's supple lips. A moment later, he pulled back, bent his knees and set off to his apartment with Richard warm in his arms.

Once in his apartment, Richard pushed back up onto his toes to kiss Clark again. Clark responded fully, leaning down and pushing his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. He explored the warm cavern, licking into the far reaches.

Richard's arms remained around his shoulder, but one hand slipped into Clark's hair and gripped tightly. It only served to fuel Clark's arousal and he slid both his hands lower to grip Richard's buttocks.

Richard groaned and pulled Clark's hair. He picked Richard up and carried him into the bedroom.

Clark began stripping with his eyes on Richard, now lying on the bed and wriggling out of his own clothing.

"Clark. I want you in me. Get some kind of slick."

Clark whimpered at the command and hurried into the bathroom. He didn't know what someone would use. Maybe he could fly to a shop really fast and buy some.

"You can use sun cream for all I care, Clark. Just get something."

Clark grabbed the hand cream he had for if his mother came to visit. He froze when he re-entered the bedroom, the blood surging downward as he stared at Richard; the man was splayed out on his bed, legs spread wide and his hips already shifting.

* * *

Afterwards, they rolled over and Clark began to doze off with Richard snuffling in his sleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

It ended up being so much more than a one off. Clark soon found himself being cornered by Richard in a variety of places; He found that he was completely unable to say no.

He went to bed in the early hours of the morning thinking about the way Richard would throw his head back, showing off that long stretch of neck while he panted out Clark's name. He dreamt about the way Richard would dig his fingers into Clark's back, leaving long scratch marks. He definitely kept remembering how Richard would happily drop to his knees and wrap his mouth around Clark if only he asked... Or looked at the man in a particular way, apparently.

He felt a great deal of guilt with regards to Lois. He was having her fiancé in every way that he shouldn't. He tried to alleviate the problem by reminding himself that she _wasn't_ having Richard, in any way shape or form anymore. She didn't even glance at him.

Even throughout the start of the preparations for Christmas, they grew closer. He soon found that he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Richard. The man spent a great deal of time worrying about Jason; Richard was under no illusion that his engagement with Lois was going to hold out for much longer, though his assuring Clark that it would have happened sooner or later was not helping.

Richard kept reminding him that they had been having problems for years, that Lois had always been waiting for someone else (though he tactfully didn't say Superman) and that Richard had just been there when she had been a few months pregnant and needed someone stable to hold her hand.

Clark kept assuring him that he was not going to run off with Lois and raise Jason with her. It was distressing Clark because Richard seemed to be waiting for her to take his son away from him. The fact that it was his name on the birth certificate and the fact that Lois would be unable to keep up her hours at work and raise a child did not seem to stem the man's worry.

Clark had, after several weeks, decided the easiest way to deal with this was to distract him; and Clark took a large amount of pleasure out of distracting Richard. As much as he enjoyed it when Richard would corner him, push him down into a chair (or onto the ground) and then threw himself at him, Clark loved picking the smaller man up and pinning him to the wall; there was something about their size difference that drove Clark mad. It was a new thing, he hadn't cared about it with Lois, other than making sure he was careful with her.

When he had sex with Richard, they tended to come out with scratches and bite marks over their entire bodies. At least, they had for the first three months; these past few weeks, Richard had refused to do anything rough, demanding instead that they go slowly... gently...

Clark didn't mind, prolonging the time they spent together, writhing together... He would do it all day every day if he didn't have work and his duties, even though the man had taken up the unusual habit of sniffing Clark all the time. He could just as happily spend his time cuddling Clark, his face mashed up against his armpit as he could having sex.

He smiled quietly and looked up wondering where Richard was. Out the corner of his eye, Clark saw Lois storming towards him, her expression set and her teeth grinding. He turned slightly, feeling slightly concerned. It only lasted a moment. He guessed the problem when she slapped him and demanded he stand in the corridor with her.

"How dare you?"

"L-Lois?"

"How dare you take Richard from me?"

"What? I don't-"

"Don't play ignorant!" she snapped, her eyes wild. "Richard told me this morning about your little affair."

He stared at her in shock for a moment, before recalling how Richard had been trying to telling him something yesterday before Clark had gone down on him. Oops...

"I... Lois, I-"

"Oh no, you are listening right now, Clark. Not talking."

He nodded his head, not daring to interrupt her again.

"We were happy. Don't you get that? I'll admit, we may have been a little distracted from each recently, but I had thought that was due to work; not you." She gave him a disgusted look; he resisted the urge to scuff his toes like a child. "Why? After all this time, I thought it was me you wanted. You always used to trail after me like some lost puppy."

"What?"

"Quiet. Now, Richard may have broken off our engagement for this... thing that you have but if you are with him bec- " she choked slightly, her eyes going watery for a moment. "If your thing with him is some weird _Lois by proxy_ thing, I will make you regret it."

Clark felt his jaw drop at her words; this, he had not been expecting. He opened his mouth to reply, but she held up a hand to stop him; indicating that she wasn't done yet.

"Richard is a good man. You had better be here to stick around, because we had both been on rebound when we started our relationship. Let me assure you, seeing Richard hurt is not something I will ever go through again."

"Rebound? No..."

"Good." She said softly, her relief evident for just a moment. "You had better have spare storage space. Richard is moving in."

"You kicked him out?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Clark. Of course I did." She sounded so exhausted that Clark wanted to say something comforting to her. However, he kept his mouth shut and just nodded again. She turned to leave, but paused for a moment, glancing back. "Tell him I expect him at the house at 8.30 tomorrow to take Jason to school."

Clark just nodded again, his heart relaxing slightly at those words. Lois wouldn't completely estrange Richard from his son. Heading back over to his desk, he sat down again feeling very aware of the stares and whispers that were following him. People had just seen Lois heading back in while wiping tears from her eyes.

He stared at his computer screen, debating doing his work. He ought to, but he would prefer to go see how Richard was doing. He was most likely at his house, packing his life up; perhaps he would need some space.

In the end, Clark headed over after lunch. He checked the house to make sure it was empty except the one person he was after, then he flew in the window and moved silently downstairs, where Richard was sat on the sofa, staring blankly at nothing.

"Richard?" He spoke softly. Seeing no reaction, he walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Richard?"

Richard raised his watery blue eyes, opening his mouth to speak; no sounds came out and the man just leant forward to rest his head against Clark's shoulder. The larger man simply rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say a word.

"Lo- Lois talk to you then?" He whispered after a few moments, in a voice that was hoarse from crying.

"Yeah."

"She'll never let me see Jason again." His voice hitched in the middle, but the man kept his face hidden on Clark's shoulder.

"You will." Now, Clark moved; he pulled Richard off and looked him straight in the eyes. "You are taking him to school in the morning. You have to be here at half eight to get him."

"R-Really?"

"I don't know what will happen later, but if Lois is letting you see him again straight away then hopefully it will be okay." He spoke in a deep voice, trying to be reassuring. Richard smiled and nodded, leaning fully into Clark.

"I'm staying with you then?" Even as Richard shifted to sit in his lap, Clark could feel him tensing up nervously again.

"Of course." He kissed his head, unsure of what exactly to say to reassure him, but after a moment what he had managed seemed to be enough.

"Should probably go get my stuff then."

"I guess so."

"Suppose if I'm picking him up, I get to keep the car."

"Yeah."

Richard remained fully against him for a little longer, before pulling himself up. Clark stood up smoothly and followed the man up the stairs to help him with his bags.

"Need to call a taxi."

"It's ok, Richard. I'll do it." He turned around and headed back downstairs to the phone, taking a few moments to remember the number for a taxi firm.

* * *

That night, Clark had expected them to just go straight to bed for sleep, but Richard surprised him by pulling his head down for a deep kiss, pressing his body close.

"Now?"

"Yes. Horny."

Richard had already stripped off and was standing by the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Clark took a moment to admire the man as he removed all of his own clothing; his strong thighs, his slim hips, his... Clark frowned for a moment. Richard's belly wasn't as flat as it had been. It didn't really look like fat though.

His chest was slightly... puffier too... Clark frowned for a moment as he looked deeper. Richard scowled, sitting down and covering himself up when he saw Clark's declining interest.

"Oh!" Yelped the larger man, his eyes going wide as he stared. "T-That's impossible."

"What is? That I got fat? Thanks... but it's only a little."

Richard's face crumpled slightly, his already emotional day coupling with a sudden attack on his self esteem. Clark sat frozen, unable to make himself say anything. It wasn't until Richard went and began pulling a pair of pyjama bottoms out of his bag that the hero did anything.

"You- You aren't fat, Richard. That isn't fat in there." He was aware of his voice going higher as panic and confusion began to set in.

"Start talking sense or shut up and let me sleep." Richard snarled, the hurt on his face clear.

Clark walked over and fell to his knees, unable to tear his eyes away. His hands grasped Richard's hips, but his attention was higher up than it usually was when he knelt down like this.

"Clark?" Richard still sounded hurt, but a little scared now as well.

"You... She's beautiful." He breathed.

"She? What are you on about?"

"Richard..." Clark pulled his eyes up to look into the face of his lover. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling or even what was happening.

"What?" Richard was definitely starting to look frightened. He crouched down to look at Clark properly.

"She..." He trailed off, and then simply pulled Richard into his arms, taking both comfort and confidence from the feel of their skin touching. "You... There is a child. In you."

"What?" Richard half laughed the word, trying to pull back. Clark didn't let go.

"We should go to a doctor. There is a little girl in you."

"Is there really?" Richard sounded sarcastic. "And what does she look like?"

"She is beautiful. She's so small; she has little hands, little feet. She doesn't seem to move much, but I don't know if that is normal. I can hear her heartbeat."

"I'm pregnant..." He didn't sound so sarcastic anymore though, confusion was bleeding through.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Huh... Well, that's impossible."

"Yeah." They sat together for a few long moments, neither one really sure what to say.

"You got me pregnant." Richard's voice was somewhat indignant now, as though he had made a start to collect himself.

"Yeah, I- apparently."

"Huh... Can we go lie down?"

Clark stood up, picking Richard up as he went and setting him down on the bed. Richard pulled the unmade bedcovers up over, but held them up until Clark climbed in beside him.

"You have a little girl inside you." He said gently.

"Yeah. I got that bit. We'll have to go to the doctor's first thing, I guess."

"Second thing. You have Jason."

"Oh, right. After that. Cool, he'd going to have a half sister."

"Swell." Murmured Clark, his head still reeling.

"You won't leave me now, right?" Richard's voice was soft, as though he was aiming for cool. He didn't quite make it and Clark had a feeling that he was thinking of Lois and Jason... and how he had left them before the child was born.

"Never."

* * *

They did not end up going to the doctor's, at least not straight away. Richard was worried about what they would think, or if they would do tests. He had buried his head in Clark's shoulder when they got back to the flat and had stated that he did not want to be a guinea pig.

Clark had been unable to object. He did set about researching where the best doctor to go to was. He decided that they would go wherever was necessary as long as they found a good doctor that could keep their mouth shut.

Not only did Richard object to any kind of tests that were not strictly needed, but he would not want newspapers reporting that a man was pregnant and oh, he turned up with someone who had an uncanny resemblance to Superman. It wouldn't be good if any enemies Superman had lurking around took note of Richard and their little girl.

He didn't mention this to the man though as he was anxious enough already. He went back to distracting him, but this time he had other means than just sex.

"What should we call her?"

"Call her? I thi- I mean, shouldn't we wait to see if we both make it though this pregnancy?"

"You have an idea? Can I hear it? I don't want to keep calling her 'little girl'."

"Umm... But, what if-"

"Please?"

"It's just a thought, but I like Cassandra, or Cassie."

"Cassandra." He tried the name out, moving it slowly over his tongue a few times. "Cassandra... I like it."

Richard grinned, his features lighting up for the first time in too long.

"What do I tell Lois?"

"Lois?"

"Yeah, either I hang around here and get really fat for a bit, or I leave and come back with a child. Oh, and what about Jason? I can't leave him for any number of months. What do I tell Perry?"

His face was stricken, but Clark pulled him close.

"Jason will be fine. He already knows I'm Superman. As for Lois and Perry... you can tell them whatever you like."

"It'll hurt Lois if I tell her you are Superman. She's still waiting for you."

"I think she'll have bigger things to worry about."

"And Perry will want to publish it. It'll sell papers."

"He's your uncle, Richard. I'm sure that counts for something."

Richard shut his eyes and sank into Clark's embrace he was meeting Lois that evening to talk to her about Jason. It had been a week since Richard had found out about the child, about Cassandra, and he had recovered from the shock of it. Of all the people in the world to have sex with, it had to be the only one who could get him pregnant.

Clark was right though. Lois was still pleasant to him at work, if she found out about this then perhaps she would be ok. Maybe... If he edged it at her in stages...

Jason was a wonderful child with an open mind about how things worked. So long as he didn't end up thinking all men got pregnant then it wouldn't be a problem.

It was Perry that Richard was now beginning to worry about. His uncle loved him, he knew that, but Perry was utterly unable to keep a secret; and being family, Richard couldn't just quit and expect him to leave it alone. He took a deep breath, inhaling Clark's unique scent. It smelt like home.

* * *

They found a doctor before Richard managed to work up enough nerve to talk to any of the three people he needed to speak to. She was an old woman in a small town neighbouring Smallville, who had been around before Superman, and while she understood people's enthusiasm over him, she also had a certain amount of sympathy for his struggle with privacy.

It had been Martha who had found her. Since Clark had told her about his relationship with Richard she had been enthusiastic. She had not minded that Clark's lover was a man, or that Clark had somehow managed to get a normal man pregnant. She had been shocked at first but it had faded quickly.

She had been nagging him to bring Richard over for a visit, and now he was going to have to. They were driven out there and were now at the farm waiting for her to come back from where ever she had bustled off to.

"You're sure she doesn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Really sure?"

"Incredibly. Richard, she wants to meet you. I explained everything about our weird situation, right down to Lois and Jason."

"Right..." Richard was sweating, even in the cool winter air; his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Relax." He whispered, walking over to where his love was sat and wrapped his arms around him.

Richard did so, but a moment later they heard a truck door slam. Richard jumped and tensed up again.

"Ma?" Called out Clark.

"Clark? Oh, Clark!"

His mother entered the room; her white hair was tied up in a bun and her clothing was dirt stained but she rushed over to hold her son.

"And you must be Richard." She said with a smile, pulling back to look at the smaller man before her son was finished with his hug.

"I... Hi."

She smiled at him and pulled him up so she could embrace him warmly. Richard barely resisted for a moment before he curled down slightly to return it.

"Dinner? Or would you rather go to bed? I had that old bed of your replaced with a double a while ago, Clark, so there is space for both of you."

"Ready to eat something?"

"Please." Richard looked a little subdued as he sat back down, but he sent them both a soft smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair; Richard didn't want to do any talking before bed and both Clark and his Ma picked up on that. When they settled down, Richard rolled onto his side, pulling Clark up against his back.

"It's nice here." He murmured.

"Yeah."

"Wait till I'm asleep before you head out."

* * *

It was armed with a sonogram that Richard went to talk with Lois. The little photograph finally gave him the confidence to speak with her that he had lacked the last time.

"Pregnant? This isn't a funny joke, Richard."

"No joke. Look." He held up the sonogram of Cassandra, but she barely looked at it.

"What, is it mine?"

"Well..." He was so glad they were doing it in the middle of the day and at the house. They were sat in the living room, toys scattered across the floor. "It's Clark's."

"Clark's..." Her voice was deadpan as she stared disbelievingly at him.

"Yeah."

"He's so manly that his sperm can even get _you_ pregnant."

"Apparently so."

"What is he, Superman?"

There was an awkward silence that followed that. Richard stared uncomfortably at his feet. Lois wasn't slow, she worked it out quickly.

"Clark? Clark is Superman." She snorted. "You have got to be kidding me. Clark?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Fuck... I wondered why he wasn't around as often. Superman, I mean."

Richard gave a soft hum, his attention still focussed downwards.

"Well, fuck. No wonder he wasn't interested in me. Clark? Seriously?"

At least she hadn't hit him yet.

"Well, I suppose you always did notice him. I don't think I ever considered Clark more than just some kind of over excited puppy."

Richard felt the dig at Clark, frowning slightly. Lois put a hand under his chin and lifted it up.

"I won't hurt you, Richard. You know that. Have you told Jason yet?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Ok. You can tell him when he has dinner at yours tomorrow."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I was going to be angry and not let you see him. But, when I first got to the office and spoke to Clark last month I found I couldn't let you not see him. So I was going to let that be your only contact, then I realised you would be missing him... and Jason is missing you." She gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you."

"I'll pick him up from school tomorrow." She rocked back on her heels for a moment, a frown suddenly coming over her face. "What are you going to tell Perry?"

"I... have no idea." He let his head fall into his hands. After a moment, he felt Lois' small hand rest on his shoulder.

"Want me there for back up?"

He let out a slight whimper and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please."

"Don't worry, Richard. He'll keep this out of the papers if I have to castrate him myself."

He chuckled and allowed her to sit back. Relief was flooding his veins and he slumped back.

"How far along are you?"

"About five months, I think."

"You aren't very big."

"No." He rubbed a hand across his belly. "Something to do with my muscles and how they aren't stretched out yet, then something to do with where she is sat."

"Where is she? You don't have a womb."

"Apparently I have a kind of temporary one. I'm on so many pills though."

"For what?"

"Supplements. I can't eat much because she's crushing my stomach."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. The doctor said she had shoved other bits and pieces out of her way and will continue to do so. I can't take the buckets of painkillers I want though."

Lois smiled at him, before her eyes looked down to focus on his belly again.

"You're having a girl then? Any names?"

"She's called Cassandra."

"Oh, I like it. Middle name?"

"No middle name."

"Surname?"

"White. Clark wants her to have the same surname as Jason."

"He's going to have a little sister." She was openly grinning now. Then again, Jason had been bugging them both for sometime about wanting a sibling. He smiled as well, relaxing as his anxieties melted away.

* * *

It turned out Perry hadn't needed threatening. They didn't end up telling him that Clark was Superman, but they did say Richard was pregnant.

Perry had been sceptical at first, but he had quickly accepted it. His nephew hadn't lied yet.

Richard continued to tell the truth. He told Perry he had only had sex with Clark recently; that no, he wasn't sure how it had happened; that yes, there always was the possibility of aliens. He simply chose to omit the part about Clark being the alien involved.

Jason turned out to be even easier than Perry.

"I get a sister then."

"Sure do, kiddo."

"Ok. Can I have a brother next though?"

"Umm... We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Towards the end of his pregnancy, Richard was miserable. He didn't really talk to anyone except Clark, Lois, Perry, Martha and Jason. He spoke to the doctor as well, but as she kept wanting to discuss birthing options, he was trying to avoid her.

Avoiding anyone was difficult, he had discovered. He was the size of a whale and in a good deal of pain. Doctor Crusher kept saying she was going to look into getting a team together to perform the C-section soon, and Richard was torn about this; he couldn't wait to have Cassandra out and have is organs shift back to normal, especially as she had cracked one of his ribs a few days ago. However, he had heard it was better for children to remain in the womb for as long as possible, and he desperately wanted her to be ok.

Clark agreed with their doctor and had spent a large amount of time investigating the various team members Crusher suggested.

Lois refused to talk about Richard giving birth. She knew that his body had not adapted itself into a position to naturally get the child out, but she still struggled with thinking about how it was Superman who had fathered Cassie. She was a good friend though.

She had moved out of the old house and into a smaller house. It still had an upstairs and a downstairs, as well as three bedrooms, a decent bathroom and a comfortable, open-plan downstairs. Richard spent a great deal of his time at hers. He didn't want Clark to compromise his duty to humanity, but he really did not want to be by himself.

Somehow, sitting with his ex-fiancé and watching his son run around had become his new norm. Their time together was far more comfortable than it had been in a long time. She knew she could leave him with Jason while focussing on work and he knew he could shout her in for anything he needed.

Jason was beyond excited. He had helped Clark and Richard pick out a new flat. It had been Martha who had suggested it and she had teamed up with the grandson she had not known about and they had hunted out somewhere for the two men.

It was a beautiful but rather large flat, with four bedrooms, a very large living area with a kitchen diner incorporated into it. The bathroom was large enough for a good sized bath and a separate shower.

Richard loved it. It was one floor up, but by the river and they had their own bit of garden. Best of all, they had a balcony, so Clark was not squeezing in and out of a window whenever he had to fly off.

Jason had had a wonderful time decorating. The master bedroom was still fairly plain, with three white walls and one light blue one. They had a photo of Jason on the wall but not terribly much else except their wardrobe and two chests of drawers.

Jason had made his room green and blue. He had convinced Clark to paint dark green aliens all over the walls though, which Richard anticipated having to change when he grew out of it. His room was full of stuff that young boys played with, like Lego and train sets.

Cassandra's room was purple, because Jason had deemed pink too girly. She had a cot, plenty of storage space as they had already acquired a mass of clothing just from the few people who knew about her. She didn't have much else in, but they would add things as she grew.

The spare room was orange; again, Jason's doing. Richard had been sleeping when they had discussed colours, and they had had the tins of paint when he had woken up. At least it was a subdued orange, not bright and bold. Martha was currently staying in that room, as she was there to keep an eye on Richard when he wasn't with Lois. She was also loving the time she was spending in the city and she was thrilled to spend more time with her son than she had in years.

Martha was making up for lost time with Jason though; she took him out all the time, often leaving Richard with Lois. The man did not mind one bit though because she clearly adored the boy and it was just as obvious their son adored his grandmother.

It was the beginning of April when Richard went to the hospital where his daughter would be born. Clark had driven him there, refusing to let him fly anywhere in case there was some kind of unexpected accident that hurt Cassandra.

They had essentially snuck in the back door, but it was an old town hospital and no one stopped to question them. Doctor Crusher team had been confident, full of smiles and assurances but even so, when he was taken to the theatre, Richard was shaking with nerves.

The whole thing was a blur, but Richard could recall with clarity the first time he heard the pathetic little cry. He didn't get to see Cassandra though, because seconds later he felt like his mind was drifting off and he blacked out.

* * *

Clark had been elsewhere when Richard had been in the theatre. Lois had been with him, but he had told Clark to wait outside; it was likely because Richard didn't want Clark to have conflicting duties if something life-threatening came up elsewhere.

His instincts had been right; Clark had had to hurry off to save yet another bus full of children from impending disaster.

When he had arrived back at the hospital, Lois was in a side room in tears. Clark didn't dare look into the operating theatre. He could see a nurse cleaning up Cassandra in another room, but he headed straight to Lois, not even taking the time to put his normal clothing back on.

"How is he?"

"Clark? Oh!" She gasped when she saw his suit, but her attention did not stay focussed on Superman. "He haemorrhaged, I think."

"Oh!" He turned around to look, before changing his mind. He sat heavily down in a chair and shut his eyes.

"Cassandra looked ok. She gave out a good few cries before they took her out."

"Oh good." He managed. She was still happily gurgling away, experienced the outside world for the first time. Clark buried his face again, determined not to look at Richard. He would wait to see him when they had cleaned him up.

"Good... Good. I'll just put a stitch... here..."

"Doctor? Here."

"Thank you. Good... Alright then. I'll close this up and we can get him cleaned up."

"Ok."

"He will need his blood replenished and you will need to strap that rib up. She gave it a good kick on her way out."

"I'll let them know."

"Well then, a few days in hospital and I think he'll be fine."

Clark stopped listening in and relaxed in his seat, relief flooding his entire body.

"Clark?" He looked up to see Lois giving him an odd look. "I am assuming that look means the doctors are on their way. You'll need to..." she gestured to his Super suit "... change."

"Right." He did so even quicker than normal, before sitting back in his seat, eyes focussed on the door.

It was a good twenty minutes before anyone came to see him. The nurse smiled brightly at them, asking them if they would like to come and see Cassandra. Clark jumped to his feet, eager to meet the little girl now that Richard wasn't in any immediate danger.

She was gorgeous. She was a tiny, little thing with miniscule hands and fingers, all perfectly formed. Her skin was pink, and she had a tan coloured birthmark across her right shoulder.

"Wow..." whispered Lois from just behind Clark. He stepped to the side slightly to let her have a better look at his child.

His child... His daughter! She was finally here. He was in love with her already. He didn't want to blink.

"Pass me your phone."

"What?"

"Your cell. I'll get a photo of her."

Numbly, he passed his phone over, not taking his eyes off Cassandra. He heard the click of his camera and Lois started typing something. He had seen this little girl curled up in Richard's body, now she was snuggled up in soft pink blankets.

"I sent your mom a photo. Can I get one to send Jason and Perry?"

"Yeah." He breathed. She could do whatever she wanted, so long as he didn't have to look away from this tiny miracle.

He heard another snap, then Lois was typing away on her own cell. A moment later her listened to her walking over to a nurse and ask about picking Cassandra up.

"Clark? You going to hold her?"

"What?" He squeaked, eyes going wide. Pick her up? She was so small and he was really strong. What if he broke her? "I-I can't!"

"Here." Laughed the nurse, walking over and pulling him with her. "One hand under her neck. She isn't strong enough to hold her head up yet. There... just slide the other one under."

He picked her up, but didn't dare shift her again. Lois laughed happily and snapped a picture of him. He probably looked terrified.

"Don't worry so much. You won't hurt her." Lois stepped closer and rearranged her in his arms. Cassandra now lay in his arms, her head by his elbow. She wasn't even as long as his forearm...

Lois took another picture.

"She's perfect." Whispered the woman. He couldn't agree more. After a few minutes, a doctor popped his head in and told them they could go see Richard. The nurse told Clark to keep Cassandra with them and she would move the cot in a bit.

Richard was pale. He looked pale even against the white hospital blankets. However, he was awake and sitting up.

"Hey." He murmured.

Clark walked straight over to him, carefully leaning down to peck his lips; then he leaned back and introduced the smaller man to their daughter.

"Here. This is Cassandra. Born at 12.14am on the 7th of April 2008. She weighed 5lbs 6."

Richard whole face lit up as his light blue eyes rested on their little girl. He raised his arms, indicating that he wanted to hold her, and Clark grinned. He carefully placed the girl against his love's chest. Richard melted into the blankets, smiling in wonder down at the scrunched up face.

"Fuck..." He breathed.

"Richard..." Lois' voice warned, though it held an amused note in it.

"Sorry." Lois unlocked her phone and took another picture.

"Clark, move next to him." She commanded, and Clark drifted around the bed. She lifted her camera and snapped it again.

"Hey guys." Called a nurse cheerfully as she entered the room. "How are we doing?"

She quickly reminded them of how to feed a child, helping them making up a bottle. Richard's chest may have been puffy, but he wasn't actually producing anything Cassandra could feed off. Lois stepped outside the room to make phone calls, and Richard and Clark watched as their daughter hovered down her bottle.

"You know how to burp her?"

"Yeah." Richard competently moved her into position, softly patting her back. Clark tried to imagine him doing this with a tiny Jason...

"Wonderful." She smiled. "Now, when you're all done just lie her back down to sleep."

"Thank you."

Clark's heart bubbled with joy. He got his own phone out again and took a picture of Richard with Cassandra. He'd get Jason or someone to set it as his background later on.

* * *

Jason was fascinated by Cassandra. He stood and stared wide eyed at her, trying to get her little first to close around his fingers.

After about five minutes, he realised she wasn't going to do anything exciting and ran off to play with his cars instead.

His Ma adored her completely. She had stood and cooed gently at her, talking away with love in her eyes. During this time, Clark was on the side of Richard's bed, half sitting half lying down against Richard's chest. It was utterly relaxing.

He was finding it difficult to tear himself away from his little family, but thankfully the hospital had visiting hours. They would only allow him there during those times, so in between he flew about the world; stopping evil, saving people and trying not to talk about his beautiful little girl and his amazing lover.

* * *

"I cannot wait to go home." Muttered Richard from his position against Clark. They were out of hospital, but staying at his Ma's. Richard had spent the last half an hour talking to his uncle.

"When you are strong enough." He replied, running his hands through his thick brown hair.

"She doesn't have your eyes yet."

"What?"

"Jason. His eyes were the same dark blue yours are from the moment he was born. Cassandra's are blue, but they aren't the same yet."

"She may be lucky enough to end up with your blue."

"Unlucky, you mean."

"I love you eyes. They are beautiful."

"Well, at least one bit of me is."

"You, Richard, are utterly perfect."

"I now look like a deflated whale. At least I get plenty of painkillers now though."

"You look beautiful. Even more so when I think of what came as a result from this."

"My ankles and feet are still swollen."

"They'll go down."

"I feel so fat."

"It doesn't matter. I love you, no matter what you look like."

Richard finally relaxed completely against him, as though they were the words he had been waiting to hear. Clark smiled gently.

"Love you too." He heard whispered back.

They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of country life; the birds, some cows from a nearby farm, a tractor...

Lois had taken Jason back to Metropolis; he had missed some school to be here, and as they didn't know how to explain the situation to his teacher, he had had to go back. Richard was enjoying the time he could just spend with Clark though. Martha was wonderful about leaving them be. She let the two men settle down together, sometimes leaving them with their little girl, but sometimes taking Cassandra with her so they didn't have to worry about feeding her, burping her, changing her and then settling her.

"Best Mother in Law ever." He slurred into Clark's chest as he began to doze off.

"What?"

"Your mother is brilliant."

"Yeah she is... and you'll have to wait at least a bit longer if you want to call her mother in law."

Clark was grinning, but Richard fell asleep before he could reply.

* * *

It turned out that having a little child was more exhausting than Clark had thought possible. He was Superman! He ought to be able to cope with these things. However, Richard kept saying he didn't want to be selfish and keep Superman to himself.

Therefore, Clark still spent time doing his heroic duties. He was so proud of Richard for being able to let him go; he'd been worried that the man would want him around all of the time once Cassandra was actually born.

Richard often left her night time change to Clark. For the first two weeks after they had arrived back home, Richard had been unable to sleep through the night. He had constantly been waking Clark up when he got out of bed to go and check on Cassandra.

Clark didn't object though. He allowed his lover to keep it up as it kept him reassured. After a fortnight though, Richard started sleeping longer, his own exhaustion catching up on him now that he could accept she wasn't likely to accidently suffocate herself in her sleep or anything.

Clark started telling him to go back to sleep when Cassie starting crying in the night. His lover was tired all the time and napped whenever their daughter did, but he was still playing games with Jason when the boy came over and running around outside with him. They still went to the park and fed ducks and played on the swings. He was enjoying it even more now that spring had arrived and the flowers were starting to bud and come back to life.

The only downside was that the fresh air left Richard even more tired than it did Jason. The boy was good though, and he played quietly if Richard did collapse on the sofa and fall asleep after he set Cassie in her cot.

Lois turned out to be a very good friend to have. She informed them that whenever she took Jason, if they needed a night to be together, or a night to just catch up on sleep, then she would occasionally take both of them.

Perry loved Cassandra as well. He had refused to pick her up, the worry that he might accidently drop her or hold her incorrectly too strong for them to talk him out of, but he grinned and whispered to her in a gentle tone Richard have never heard from his uncle.

Richard's life was perfect. Even though his daughter did end up getting his own pale blue eye colour, she was sheer perfection. They had Jason over two nights a week with an agreement that he could stay over more when Cassie got older and Clark slept cuddled up with him every night, at least until he fell asleep. Clark had told him he could easily wait until his sex drive actually came back before they started that up again.

Richard's life was fuller than he could ever remember it being, yet he would change nothing about it. He was both happy and content; despite his sore ribs and aching stomach area, all thanks to his alien making him pregnant.


End file.
